Dragons (Skyrim)
Dragons '('Dovah, or Dov plural) are a large and powerful, avian-reptilian race from Akavir that were once widespread throughout Tamriel. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are profoundly intelligent, capable of speech, written language, and comprehending other languages.There Be Dragons -Torhal Bjorik Their spoken language can be used to cast powerful magic known as Thu'um or Dragon Shouts. They were rendered almost extinct, until 4E 201 when they have resurfaced in Skyrim with the return of Alduin. Types Common *Dragon: Brown-colored dragons; they are the first dragons encountered in Skyrim and are the weakest. *Blood Dragon: Green-colored dragons that have finned crowns and spade-like tails. *Frost Dragon: White and blue, ice-affiliated dragons with black-colored dorasl spines. *Elder Dragon: Bronze-scaled dragons with arrow-shaped tails; second to Ancient Dragons. *Ancient Dragon: Red, black and orange-colored dragons; strongest dragon in vanilla Skyrim. *Revered Dragon: Orange-colored dragons introduced in Dawnguard; second most powerful dragon breed. *Legendary Dragon: New dragon breed introduced in Dawnguard; they are incredibly powerful and only the highest leveled characters would think of engaging them in combat. Others *Black Dragon: See: Alduin *Skeletal Dragon: Dragons who are literally bone-dry; they lack muscles, flesh and organs. *Red Dragon: See:'' Nafaalilargus'' and Odahviing. *A Dragon's level is not necessarily the exact level a player must be to encounter one, but it is an approximation. Named dragons These are dragons encountered throughout Skyrim. Essentially identical to random nameless dragons in terms of gameplay, these Dragons are usually encountered during the main quest with individual names and dialogue: Alduin The first-born son of Akatosh. He resurrects the dragons throughout Skyrim so that he may feast on the souls of the dead and the living. One of the few black dragons. He is also called the "World Eater". Durnehviir An undead dragon who resides within the Soul Cairn in . Paarthurnax Leader of the Greybeards and follower of The Way of The Voice, Paarthurnax is Alduin's younger brother and was part of the cause for thousands of deaths but betrayed Alduin and helped in the original "defeat". He can help the Dragonborn meditate on certain words of power Odahviing Alduin's right hand Dragon, Odahviing, was captured by the Dragonborn and then was pledged allegiance to him in return for his freedom. He can be called to aid of the Dovahkiin by using the Call Dragon shout. One of the few red dragons. Mirmulnir The first Dragon encountered by the player (other than Alduin). He attacks the Western Tower of Whiterun. Sahloknir An incredibly old Dragon with the ability to breathe both fire and ice, was resurrected by Alduin only to be killed shortly after by the Dovahkiin. Viinturuth A dragon that has been observed speaking in native tongue to other dragons. This dragon can be randomly encountered while wandering Skyrim. After completing The Throat of the World, the Dragonborn can witness Alduin resurrecting this dragon from his burial site west of Anga's Mill. Nahagliiv Encountered near his burial site just outside Rorikstead. At the start of "Alduin's Wall", the Dragonborn can witness this dragon's resurrection at his burial mound. Vuljotnaak Encountered near his burial site north-west of Bloated Man's Grotto, south-west of Sleeping Tree Camp, and south of Broken Fang Cave. Was being resurrected by Alduin when encountered. Can be found after completing Diplomatic Immunity. Vulthuryol A dragon encountered underground in Blackreach, underneath Alftand. To trigger this dragon attack the player must use the Unrelenting Force shout on the massive orange globe hanging above Blackreach. Locations Dragons can attack almost anywhere ''outdoors in Skyrim. Random Encounters scripted to take place after a certain amount of in-game time has passed without a Dragon appearance. Thus, fast travelling to an outdoor location is a reliable way to trigger a random Dragon encounter. There are, however, certain locations where Dragons are scripted to appear. These locations are called Dragon Lairs that can be found all over Skyrim. In these locations Dragons are typically perched atop word walls that they are guarding. The following is a list of Dragon Lairs: *Ancient's Ascent *Autumnwatch Tower *Bonestrewn Crest *Dragontooth Crater *Eldersblood Peak *Lost Tongue Overlook *Mount Anthor *Northwind Summit *Shearpoint *Skyborn Altar Strategies Loot *Dragon Bone 1-3. *Dragon Scales 1-3. *Dragon Heartscales (Can be collected using Kavohzein's Fang). *Common items (often around 150-300 gold). *Sometimes the dragon may drop Steel Arrows shot by the guards (if one is close of the battle). *During the fight at the western watch tower the dragon often drops Whiterun guards armour. *It may drop some low level armor such as leather armor. Gallery Black-dragon.jpg|Dragon Frost dragon.jpg|Frost Dragon Blood Dragon.jpg|Blood Dragon Elder.jpg|Elder Dragon Ancient.jpg|Ancient Dragon Skeletal dragon.jpg|Skeletal Dragon -EiER--Alduin-102.jpg|Alduin Odah.jpg|Odahviing Paarthurnaax.jpg|Paarthurnax Trivia *Dragons can only land on the ground if there is enough flat, open space. If a dragon refuses to land on the ground, consider moving somewhere more open. The dragon can also land on most buildings. *On rare occasions, dragons can attack inside a walled city, such as Whiterun. However, this can result in the deaths of several NPCs and cause the failure of some missions. *A dragon's flame or frost breath can still cause damage if submerged in water. *Killing a dragon near a settlement or town will cause everyone in the vicinity will come rushing to gawk at the corpse. *When a dragon corpse is burning, the effect can be seen from the world map. *Dragon corpses will fly off into the air if a Fireball, Raise Zombie, Sparks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, or Firebolt spell is cast at the Dragon. *On rare occasions, if Dragonrend is used on a dragon and it attempts to land, it will instead plow into the ground and skid along at high speed, leaving a shallow trench for several feet and a crater where it impacted. *Dragons were ruled by the Tsaesci and flew west to Skyrim. Bugs Quotes The following phrases are heard by dragons throughout the game: *"Skuldafn fen kos dinok" -''Skuldafn will be death (Heard most often after "The Fallen" main quest. If main questline is completed, dragons will no longer say this phrase.) Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} References es:Dragones (Skyrim) it:Draghi de:Drachen (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Creatures